


Birthday

by VesperRegina



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s06e07 A Good Man Goes to War, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that story?  The story of your first birthday? 167 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Lyl gave me the prompt of 'birthday party.' This is where my brain went.

River has no memories of her first birthdays. That's not uncommon, she knows, but she's not common. Her memories of first birthdays were never repeated, never asked for, never laid like blueprints over blueprints, tracing a story that was more fact once, now more fiction.

She doesn't remember and that is why she celebrates the ones she does with such fierce joy. There was one day, one she writes about in her diary, one day she spent in freezing air, laughing, her nose getting red and runny, her breath misting in the air. One day, not quite over, when, for the first time, she met Rory on her birthday.

It was not a celebration. Still, she remembers it. So she writes it down, so she can never forget it: "My father came. He asked me to help and I couldn't. It was a wonderful birthday, as birthdays go."

One day, she hopes, he and Mum will remember her first birthday for her. One day, so will she.


End file.
